Picture Time
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: One day Kyoya hires a professional photographer to take photos of the hosts. This photographer is about to flip this place upside down. Hikaru never expected it. HikaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Christina, but most people call her Chris, sighed aggravated as she walked towards the big high school known as Ouran High School. She looked at the very large and pink building with a sort of dread. She was hired by some guy called Kyoya Ootori. She was supposed to hang out in the third music room, wherever that is, and take pictures. She had no idea what she was supposed to take pictures of, but she did not care. All she knew was that she had bills to pay and therefore she took the job.

Oh that's right. None of you know what Chris looks like or anything about her really. Well Chris is sixteen years old, and she is a photographer. She has already graduated from high school. She is very smart for her age. Her parents wanted her to go to college, but she wanted to be a photographer. Therefore she moved away from home and now lives on her own in an apartment. She gets many jobs as a photographer and for that she is very thankful.

Well Chris is the normal height for a sixteen year old girl. She has dark blue eyes that shine with little sparkles. Many people tell her that her eyes remind them of the night sky. She loves her eyes, but they are sensitive to light, so she wears sunglasses over her eyes. She can stand normal lights in buildings, but the sunlight and the bright fluorescent lights in shopping centers hurt her eyes.

She is in good shape for her age. She runs and swims a lot to stay in shape. Even though she is a photographer, a lot of her other friends tell her she should be the model. She always just laughs them off and says that she would never be a model. She likes being behind the camera, not in front of it. Also her friends poke fun at her because she has a flat chest and barely has a butt. So in other words many people mistake her for a guy when she has her hair up and is wearing her sunglasses. She could pass as a guy or a girl.

Chris has black hair that shines dark blue in the light, and it's natural. It goes past her shoulders by a couple of inches. She always pulls it up into a messy bun though, so it won't get in her way while working.

Chris has a much laid back style. You will always see her in a tank-top or oversized shirt and some sweat pants or some baggy jeans with holes, and she always wears flip-flops. The only time she does not wear flip-flops is during the bitter days and nights of winter.

Well back to the story, Chris sighed as she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and started walking to the entrance of the school. She did not understand why so many rich kids wanted to come to a big pink building for classes. She shrugged as she positioned her camera bag on her shoulder in a better spot. It was hurting her shoulder a bit. She had been working a lot recently, and her shoulders were starting to kill her.

Chris weaved in and around students as she walked into the building. Kyoya Ootori had sent her directions to the third music room and she had about fifteen minutes to make her way through the big school and find her way to the third music room. She would hate to be late, because on the phone Kyoya had sounded that he did not accept lateness. She really needed the money, so she was not going to be disappointing her employer at the moment.

Chris stopped a random female student, but the girl rudely brushed Chris away before she could ask her question. Chris sighed and walked over to one of the male students walking around. "Hey dude, can you help me a second?" Chris asked as she stopped the student. The male student paused and nodded. "Sure man, what do you need?" the student said. Chris held in her sigh. "So I'm being thought of as a guy again," she thought before asking the student what would be the best way to miss the student traffic and get to the third music room.

The student thought for a moment before pointing her to a hallway that no one was walking through. "Thanks," Chris said as she started walking away. "No problem man," the student yelled before walking outside. This time Chris finally let out the sigh. It was an every day occurrence that she was mistaken for a guy, however if she let down her hair and took off her glasses, than there would be no mistakes of her true gender.

Chris sighed as she looked at her appearance. She was wearing a black tank-top and some baggy jeans with holes in the knees and on the thighs. She shifted her camera bag as she walked to the third music room. Classes had obviously just ended so Chris had to fight her way through some places, but thankfully she made it to her destination on time.

There was a line of girls standing at one part of the hallway looking at their watches or phones. Chris gave them a weird look before shaking her head and knocking on the door. "Come in," a voice called and she opened the door and walked inside the room, and she shut the door behind her.

"Welcome," seven voices chorused as she turned around and looked at the room before her. Seven guys no scratch that, six guys and one girl were standing or sitting in the middle of the room. Chris waved her hand awkwardly as she walked toward the seven people. "Hey, I was hired by a Kyoya Ootori to take pictures," Chris said as she stopped a little bit in front of the seven figures. All of them were wearing the Ouran high school male uniform.

"That would be me, nice to see you are on time Chris," a guy with glasses and black hair said. Chris was also glad she was on time, because she could see a very strict characteristic in Kyoya's eyes. She was good at catching these sorts of things after taking pictures of so many people.

"Nice to meet you and it is nice to meet you all as well. So what am I going to be taking pictures of?" Chris said with a barely there smile to the seven people. She took this moment to survey the seven people.

The girl looked her age and was very natural looking. She also had a body type that could easily be misinterpreted to be a boy's. Next, Chris saw a blonde boy that was short for his age and a tall guy beside him. Chris frowned for a second before realizing that the short blonde was the same as the very tall guy. "They look like cousins," she thought as she noticed a few little resemblances. There were not many resemblances, but she did catch a few.

She did not survey Kyoya long, because she already had everything figured out about his appearance. Next she looked at a tall blonde with violet eyes. He seemed to have a kind and caring spirit, by the way his eyes twinkled happily. "I hope that he never gets that happy spirit broken," Chris thought with a small smile before looking at the last two people.

The last two people were twins. They were her age and were the same height as she was. She smirked as she saw their cat-like eyes and their orange hair. One of the twins had a softer appearance to him, while the other had a more strong appearance. You could hardly catch it, but she could. She also noticed that they parted their hair to different sides. Even if they did not do that than she could still tell them apart, well once she finds out their names.

Kyoya let out a small cough and Chris quit surveying the people before her. She looked at Kyoya. "We are the host club here at Ouran. I've hired you to take photos of the hosts during activities for the next few weeks. You will be paid a little each day for your services," Kyoya said and Chris nodded liking the deal.

"Do I get to know the names to go with faces?" Chris asked as her eyes strayed over to the twins before flashing back to Kyoya. Kyoya smirked and nodded. "You already know me, so I will let the president introduce everyone else," Kyoya said.

The tall blonde smiled and stood up from his seat. "I'm Suoh Tamaki the president of this club and the prince type, Kyoya is the cool type, the small blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we all call him Hunny and he is the cute type, his cousin Mori is the wild type, Fujioka Haruhi is the natural type, and the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru are the devil type," the tall blonde guy said and pointed to each power that he introduced.

Chris nodded and waved at everyone. "Hey, I'm Chris, the photographer type," Chris said before laughing a bit. The twins smirked and disappeared before reappearing on each side of her. Kaoru wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulder, while Hikaru wrapped an arm around her waist. Hikaru pulled her close to his chest and Kaoru pressed against her back. However she was not pressed too close for Hikaru to notice that she was a girl, so the twins were thinking she was a guy.

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said and Hikaru finished, "Chris-kun." Kyoya smirked and Chris just looked at the twins behind her sunglasses. "Mother, the little devils are bothering the nice photographer," Tamaki complained to Kyoya as he pointed at Chris between the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Kyoya looked over and said, "Leave Chris alone." His voice held no real command at all so of course the twins did not budge. Chris sighed and then smirked as she brought a hand up and placed it on Hikaru's chest and she placed her other hand on Kaoru's hip. She leaned forward and lightly bit Hikaru's bottom lip and rubbed her hips into Kaoru's hips.

The twins gasped and jumped away from Chris quickly with blushes on their faces. Chris smirked and took off her sunglasses and said, "Don't tease if you can't handle the play." Chris chuckled as she looked at the twins and Tamaki's shocked faces. "Oh by the way Tamaki, no need to worry yourself about me, I can handle myself," Chris said as she started getting out her camera and getting it ready.

"A guy just bit my lip," Hikaru stuttered in a whisper. "He grinded against me," Kaoru whispered in a blush. The twins hugged each other as they stared at Chris with big eyes. Chris chuckled and walked took a picture of the freaked out twins. "I'm keeping that photo, just to let you know Kyoya," Chris said.

Kyoya chuckled and said, "I'm fine with that as long as I get a copy." Chris nodded and gave Kyoya a salute before walking over to the twins with the camera hanging on her neck with a strap. The twins backed away from Chris and she pouted. She sighed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Relax you two, I'm not a guy," Chris said exasperatedly as she tried to soothed the twins nerves. "Prove it," Hikaru said as he and his twin brother quit hugging. Hikaru and Kaoru still had a blush on their cheeks, but not too much.

Chris sighed and said, "I'm not flashing you." Tamaki gasped and Haruhi's eyes got wide. The twins also had wide eyes before they started snickering. "Why not?" Hikaru asked with a smirk as he walked toward Chris.

Chris smirked at Hikaru and pulled him by his collar close to her and she pressed her hips against his. "See you don't feel anything down there, so no flashing," Chris said before walking away from Hikaru. Hikaru's blush came back full force before walking over to his brother. "Did she have anything?" Kaoru whispered and his brother shook his head, which made Kaoru, sigh in relief.

Chris was a little surprised at herself for doing that, but she loved to tease people that tried to flirt with her in such ways. Hunny stepped up to her and she smiled slightly at the very cute guy. She was not going to call him a boy after figuring out that he was older than her.

"Chris-chan, do you want some cake?" Hunny asked cutely. Chris smiled and said, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry so you go ahead and enjoy it for me." Hunny smiled and nodded before taking a bite of the cake. Chris chuckled as she walked over to one of the window ledges. Kyoya asked her if she was ready, and Chris gave him the signal.

The host club doors opened and the girls poured in. Chris's eyebrows rose when she saw how many girls came into the room. The hosts accepted all of the girls with ease and courtesy. Chris smiled as she started walking around the room when everyone was seated.

Chris snapped pictures of Tamaki first. She got photos with him posing with his hand outstretched to a girl, but she did not get the girl in the picture. She also got a picture of Tamaki sniffing a rose with a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled satisfied with her pictures and moved over to Kyoya.

She got a picture of him drinking a cup of tea with ease and grace. She also got a picture of him looking at his notebook with a strong and thoughtful glance. Kyoya nodded at her as she walked over to Mori and Hunny. Hunny waved at her happily and she smiled softly. She motioned for him to go back to his normal routine and he did after a small pout.

Chris took a photo of Hunny with icing on his nose, and a picture of receiving a piece of cake with excitement and a happy tint of pink on his cheeks. She took a picture of Mori wiping off icing from Hunny's nose and he had a small smile on his face. She also took a picture of Mori when he had a strong and protective look in his eyes and facial expression.

She waved good bye to Hunny and Mori before walking close to Haruhi's table. She was very proud that the girl could act like a host this well. The girls around Haruhi had no idea that Haruhi truly was a girl. Chris was curious as to why Haruhi was being a host, but she did not make her curiosity known. It was not Chris's place to pry into other people's business. She did not want people to pry into her business or personal life without permission.

Chris took a picture of Haruhi with a gentle expression on her face as she stared out the window. She also took a picture of Haruhi with a cute smile on her face as she smiled at the girls. Chris checked the pictures so far and liked all of them. All of the guys and Haruhi were very photodynamic.

Chris smirked before walking over to the twin's area. The girls were fawning as they did their twincest love act. Chris was surprised at first before chuckling and taking pictures. She got a picture of Hikaru holding Kaoru's hand and kissing his knuckles tenderly. She also got a picture where Kaoru hugged Hikaru from behind and looked down at Hikaru with a tender expression, while Hikaru looked up at him with a hot look and placed a hand on Kaoru's lower lip.

The girls at their area fainted and Chris chuckled. "Very nice," she mumbled in a snicker before walking around the room some more. She caught a few more random photos before sitting at the window and looking through all the photos she got. The one with the twins blushing and hugging each other with fear in their eyes made her chuckle. "I'm going to treasure this picture, because it's so hilarious. I think it is the funniest picture I have taken all of my life," she thought as she turned off her camera.

As she surveyed the room, she caught Hikaru casting her little glances before focusing on the customers in front of him. Chris was surprised for a moment before smirking and staring at Hikaru. When he looked at her again she winked at him and a blush appeared on his cheeks. She chuckled and looked out the window.

Once all of the girls left, Chris stood up and walked over to Kyoya. "Do you wish to discuss which pictures you want to get printed and which to delete?" Chris asked in her business tone. The other hosts talked animatedly as Chris sat at Kyoya's table. They looked at the pictures together and Kyoya smirked. "Good job, they are all good so keep them all," Kyoya said and Chris nodded.

"Be back here tomorrow at the same time," Kyoya said as Chris stood up. She smiled a bit and nodded. Kyoya handed her an envelope and she quickly slipped it in her pants. She put her camera back in its holder and yawned. She stretched her arms above her head and her tank-top lifted up, which revealed her toned stomach.

Tamaki gasped and quickly pulled her tank-top down. Chris looked at him confused as he was holding her tank-top down. Tamaki looked up at her and said, "Don't show your body Chris. Those two devils will try and take advantage of you."

Chris tilted her head and looked at him confused. She chuckled and patted Tamaki on the head. He let go of her shirt and she set her camera bag on the table. Chris looked at the twins. Kaoru was talking happily with Haruhi and Hikaru was looking at her. "I don't think seeing my stomach is going to make someone want to take advantage of me," Chris said as she lifted up her shirt where it showed her toned stomach. Tamaki gasped and went to push her tank-top down again, but she moved out of the way.

"Nothing wrong, it's just a stomach," Chris said as she poked her stomach. Her finger just touched hard muscle and skin. She smirked and walked over to Hikaru. "Does seeing my stomach make you want to take advantage of me?" she asked with a fake pout and a challenging twinkle in her eyes. Hikaru smirked and ran his fingers over her stomach. Tamaki gasped and went to pull Chris away from Hikaru, but Kaoru pulled Tamaki away.

"Maybe, are you scared?" Hikaru whispered as he brought his lips close to hers. Chris smirked and whispered, "No, but maybe you should be." He gave her a curious look and she smirked and pinched his butt and he jumped in surprise. Chris laughed as she pushed down her tank-top and walked over to her camera bag. Everyone except Kyoya looked at Chris in shock.

Hikaru was very surprised as a red blush appeared on his cheeks. "See you guys at the same time tomorrow," Chris said as she waved good bye and walked out of the third music room. She smirked as she put on her sunglasses. "This is the best job yet," she thought as she walked off the school campus.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

"Wake up Chris," Chris's alarm clock said. Chris opened her eyes and looked at her panda alarm clock. She mumbled a few words along the line of over happy panda as she turned off her alarm clock. She looked at the clock and saw she had an hour until she had to be at the school to take pictures again. Chris slept late in the day everyday, because she stayed up late at night. She loved the night time.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as she started getting out of the bed. She looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. Her black hair was a mess but it looked pretty good messy, Chris loved messing up her hair on purpose. She smirked when she looked at her pajamas, which was some guy boxers with a big smiley face on them and a black tank-top that was tight on her body. She blew a kiss at her reflection before walking over to her stereo. She turned on the music and started dancing around her room.

She changed out of her pajamas and into some clothes. She put on a white two piece bathing suit and then she put on some baggy jeans that she held up with a white belt. She put a black jacket over her bathing suit and zipped it up so it would not show anything. She smiled and slipped on some black flip-flops. She would have worn a shirt, but she planned on swimming after finishing her job.

She grabbed her camera bag and her apartment keys. She grabbed an apple and stepped out of her apartment. She locked the door and shoved her apartment keys in her pants pocket. "I wonder what pictures I'll get to take today," Chris pondered as she walked to Ouran High School. She happily ate her apple as she walked to the school. An image of Hikaru flashed in her mind and she smirked. "I wonder what he'll do today," she thought before snickering and throwing her apple core in the garbage.

She looked at her phone and saw that she needed to put a rush on getting to the school. She sighed and started jogging to the school. It was a little hard to jog in flip-flops, but she had gotten pretty good at jogging in flip-flops after having to do it a lot.

Chris smiled when she arrived at the third music room. Hunny ran over to her happily and smiled at her. "Hi Chris-chan," Hunny said hugging his pink bunny. Chris smiled at Hunny as she took off her sunglasses. "Hey Hunny, are you ready to pose for pictures today?" Chris said and Hunny nodded excitedly which made Chris chuckle a bit. "Well I'll take the best pictures of you," Chris said with a wink at Hunny. Hunny smiled and then ran back over to his tall cousin.

Chris set her camera bag down on a table as she looked around the room. Everyone was accounted for except the twins. However their absence soon ended when Chris felt two arms surround her and pull her back into a chest. The arms were wrapped around her and holding down her own arms. Chris frowned and squirmed in Kaoru's hold on her. "Let go," Chris said as she squirmed in Kaoru's hold.

Hikaru chuckled as he stepped in front of Chris. "Now I get to play with you however I want. I've decided to make you my new toy," Hikaru said as he ran a finger from Chris's lips and down her neck. Chris's face was emotionless before she started laughing. Hikaru gave her a confused look before grabbing her chin and bringing his face close to hers. "Why is that so funny?" he asked a little confused.

Chris smiled and said, "Because you have no idea what you are asking for by making me a toy." Hikaru and Kaoru frowned and gave her confusing looks. Chris smiled when she felt Kaoru loosen his hold on her a bit. She broke out of his hold and started advancing toward Hikaru, who started walking backwards in surprise.

Hikaru ended up tripping and falling back on a couch. Chris smirked as she leaned over him and placed her hands by the side of his head. "The last person that wanted to make me a toy ended up in a very bad spot in life, so instead of making me a toy how about you just try to become friends with me and we can act civilized instead of all these little teases," Chris said whispering in Hikaru's ear.

Hikaru looked at her with a slightly scared look before calming down. "Fine you won't be a toy, but I want your phone number if we are supposed to become friends," Hikaru said as Chris stood up away from him. She smiled and wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper. "That's better," she said and gave him a little smile before walking over to her camera bag.

Kaoru walked over and helped his brother up off the couch. "She's different than anyone I've met before," Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded. He placed the piece of paper with Chris's phone number in his pocket before looking at Chris. "Definitely different and interesting," he thought before walking over to Haruhi with his brother.

Chris smiled as she started getting her camera ready. Kyoya walked over to her and said, "We will be doing a tropic theme today. The room might get a little hot so you might want to take off the jacket later." Chris nodded but inside she was shaking her head. There was no way that she was going to take off her jacket in here with just a bathing suit underneath.

The hosts disappeared into changing rooms and appeared in tropic wear. Haruhi was the only one not wearing a costume that showed her chest. She had on a t-shirt and some swim shorts. Tamaki had tried to get her to wear a grass skirt and coconut bra, but that was not flying with Haruhi. Chris chuckled as the hosts went to their places and the customers came in.

Chris laughed in her head when she saw some of the customers drooling. "Wow maybe the host club should invest in buying buckets, so they won't have drool on their floor," Chris thought as she started walking around and taking pictures.

After ten or twenty minutes, the heat was killing Chris. She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and rolled up her jeans to her knees. She pulled her hair up and fanned herself with her hand whenever she was not taking pictures. She walked past Kyoya when he did not have any customers at his table. "You weren't kidding when you said it was going to be hot in here," she said as she gave him a small smile.

Kyoya chuckled a bit and said, "Why don't you take off your jacket?" Chris's eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. "That's alright. I'm fine, no need to take off the jacket," Chris said with a funny chuckle before walking away. She had missed the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru had heard her freak out about the jacket. "Let's help," Kaoru said and Hikaru finished, "Chris with the jacket." The two of them smirked at each other as the customers started leaving the club.

Chris sighed happy to see the customers leaving, which meant she would get to leave soon. All she had to do was discuss the pictures with Kyoya and then she could leave this sauna and go swimming. She took her camera off of her neck and set it on a table. She fanned herself as the heat was really bothering her. She just wanted to run to a fountain on the school grounds and jump in there with just her bathing suit, but she did not want to make too much of a fool of herself.

She sighed as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Tamaki walked over to her with a big smile on his face and then he frowned when he saw her discomfort. "What's wrong Chris?" Tamaki asked worried. Chris gave a strained smile and said, "Just a little hot, but I'll be fine after I leave." Tamaki shook his head with a pout. "Nonsense, you should take off your jacket and then you would be fine," Tamaki said and reached for Chris's jacket zipper.

"No," Chris said as she jumped back with fear in her eyes. Tamaki gave her a confused look and he walked toward her with his hand still outstretched. Chris's eyes were big with fear like a deer caught in headlights. She quickly ran away not even paying attention to where she was going. She kept looking back to make sure Tamaki was not close to her.

"Oof," she said as she ran into someone's chest. She looked in front of her and saw a smirking Hikaru. She gasped as she felt his hand on the jacket zipper. "Don't," she whispered, but he just smirked bigger. He quickly unzipped the jacket, while Kaoru pulled it off her body.

Chris felt much better but now she was just standing about six guys with just some pants and a bathing suit top on. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw what Chris had been hiding under the jacket. "Nice," Hikaru said and a blush appeared on Chris's face. She tried to snatch her jacket away from Kaoru, but he kept it away from her.

"Chris-chan looks nice in a bathing suit," Hunny said happily and a larger blush appeared on Chris's cheeks. She was not use to many compliments at all. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Um thanks," Chris mumbled.

"Aw she's so modest," Tamaki said and he hugged Chris. Chris's eyes were as wide as saucers as she was hugged by Tamaki. She was very awkward being held by Tamaki while so much of her skin was exposed. She was fine with hugs when she was fully clothed, but not when a lot of skin was showing. She was a big flirt and tease when she wanted to be, but she was not use to guys being near her that much when she was clothed like this or even less.

Hikaru watched his lord hug Chris and he felt a fire explode in him. "Mine," his unconscious said to him as he stormed over and pulled Chris from Tamaki and into his arms. He hugged her closer as he glared at Tamaki. Tamaki was confused before giving Hikaru a little smirk and then his normal smile appeared on his face.

"Hikaru," Chris stuttered as she felt her skin tingle being in his arms. She did not react this way in Tamaki's arms so she was confused as to why she felt so nervous and vulnerable in Hikaru's arms like this. She shivered slightly as a warm feeling entered her heart. "Mine," she thought she heard Hikaru whisper to himself as he hugged her tighter to him. His fingers were resting on her stomach and it slightly tickled.

"Chris would you like to discuss those pictures now?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru and Chris snapped their attention to Kyoya. "Um yes," Chris stuttered out as Hikaru slowly let her go. He seemed reluctant to let her go, but she did have work to do so he finally let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Chris and Kyoya discussed the pictures and once again, Kyoya did not make her delete any. He slipped an envelope of money to her and smirked at her. His hand brushed her hand as he handed her the envelope and she quickly pulled her hand away with a nervous chuckle. "Must get out, my bubble is being invaded way too much," Chris thought as she put her camera in its bag and put the envelope of money into her pants pocket.

She was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at her hand. Hunny was holding her hand with a smile on his face. "Are you going swimming Chris-chan?" Hunny asked cutely and Chris crumbled at the cute look before sighing. "Yes I'm going swimming," she answered as she built her composure back up.

Kaoru threw her jacket at her and she caught it easily. "Thanks," she said and nodded at Kaoru. "Can we come?" Hunny asked with an adorable expression on his face. Chris really wanted to say no, but after looking at Hunny's face that no went away. Chris slowly nodded and Hunny cheered as he let go of her hand.

Chris placed a hand over her face before sighing. The host cheered happily, well Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins cheered loudly. Chris slipped on her jacket, but she did not zip it up. There was no point since the hosts had seen her without the jacket.

Tamaki ordered for everyone to change into bathing suits and then put on their original clothes over them. Chris sighed as she leaned against a wall and put on her sunglasses. She happily closed her eyes to rest for a while. The lights in the room had started to bother her eyes a bit but not too much. It was just enough to start to give her a head ache.

The hosts soon had their bathing suits on underneath their original clothes. Haruhi did not though, because she had to go home instead of going to the pool with the others. Chris waved good bye to Haruhi as the girl left early. "Ready?" Chris questioned to the hosts. They nodded or smiled or had no reaction and Chris sighed before starting to walk out of the third music room.

Hikaru and his brother walked side by side, but Kaoru kept smirking at his brother. "You like her," Kaoru whispered to his twin. Hikaru jumped before shaking his head. "No I don't," he said in an uncertain voice. Kaoru chuckled and nodded his head with a bigger smirk. Hikaru sighed and walked further back in line for a little while to think.

Chris walked briskly at the front of the line, but not too fast. She really did not feel like taking the hosts with her, but she would be nice. Anyways she had not been able to hang around with anyone for a while now. All of her friends were busy with high school or work. Chris sighed as she realized that she had not been able to see or talk with her friends for a whole week and a half. "They probably think I've forgot about them," she thought as she walked out of the school.

Hunny walked up beside her and frowned when he heard her sad sigh. "Chris-chan, are you alright?" Hunny asked. Chris jumped in surprise at not noticing Hunny until he spoke. She looked down at him and gave a small shrug.

"I guess I'm alright, but I'm sure that after hanging out with you guys I'll be in a much better mood," Chris said with a small smile which made Hunny smile. Hunny hugged her waist and she chuckled and ruffled his hair. "We'll make you happy Chris-chan," Hunny said cutely as he looked at Chris with his cute brown eyes.

Chris smiled and said, "Thank you." Hunny smiled again before letting her go and then holding her hand. Hikaru felt jealousy enter him when he saw Hunny hug Chris and he was almost ready to go in a rage when he saw Hunny holding her hand.

"Calm down," he said as he saw his brother smirking at him. "You so like her," Kaoru mouthed to him before walking up to Chris. Hikaru glared at his brother slightly when he saw Kaoru wrap an arm around Chris's shoulders. Chris jumped a bit once again when she felt Kaoru wrap an arm around her shoulders. She looked over at a smirking Kaoru, whose face was very close to her face.

"Um hello Kaoru," Chris said as she pulled her face away from his a bit. Kaoru smiled and said, "Hello Chris." Chris was confused as to why Kaoru was so close to her, but she just shrugged in her mind and let him stay where he was. As long as he was not doing anything she did not want than she was fine with him there. Kaoru smirked back at his brother as he walked with his arm around Chris's shoulder, and Chris had not made him move.

Hikaru was boiling inside. His brother was doing that on purpose to get him upset and jealous. Hunny was not doing it on purpose, but Hikaru felt left out. He sighed before smirking. Hunny had just let go of Chris's hand and walked back to Mori. Now was Hikaru's chance.

Hikaru walked up to Chris and wrapped an arm around her waist. Chris jumped again at the surprised contact. She looked down at her waist and saw a hand on her left hip. She looked up and saw a smirking Hikaru now on her right side. Kaoru was silently laughing on the inside. He knew that his brother would not be able to handle the jealousy.

"Wow I'm popular for once," Chris thought before internally laughing. She smiled at the twins and said, "So boys, am I just that interesting or am I a good arm rest?"

Kaoru said arm rest and Hikaru said interesting. Chris looked at Hikaru, who had a slight blush on his cheeks before growling a bit annoyed at himself. Chris smiled and placed an arm around Hikaru's shoulder. "Well that makes me happy that I'm not just a good arm rest to at least one of you. I think I'll stick with being a good photographer," Chris said as she rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder. She smiled as his blush grew and Kaoru started chuckling out loud.

"I meant arm rest," Hikaru muttered out as his hand on her hip tightened a bit. It did not hurt but it did make Chris chuckle. "Sure you did," she whispered in his ear which caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Kyoya chuckled as he watched the twins and Chris. A limo pulled up in front of them and Chris just went to walk around it. However the twins held on to her, which stopped her from making any progress. "Come on Chris-chan," Hunny said as he got into the limo. Chris frowned as she looked at the limo. "I was just going to walk," Chris said but the twins shook their head.

"You're not going to walk now," they said before shoving her into the limo. Chris screamed in fright as she fell onto the limo seat. Hunny was on the other long seat in the limo and he chuckled at her. Chris sat up and put her sunglasses back on and pushed her hair out of her face. The twins walked into the limo and sat down. Chris scrambled quickly on her hands and knees over to Hunny. Right when she was about to crawl up on the seat beside Hunny, Hikaru reached over and pulled her to sit between him and his brother.

"No let go," Chris gasped out as she felt Hikaru grab her. Hikaru chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist again and traced designs on her hip. A blush was on her face, but thankfully her sunglasses helped hide it a bit. Chris crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Let go," she said as she tried to stand up, but Hikaru tightened his hold on her. "No, now take off those sunglasses," Hikaru said as he used his other hand to reach for Chris's sunglasses.

"No," Chris said but it was too late. Hikaru had removed her sunglasses and her blush could be seen clearly. Her night sky eyes were twinkling with embarrassment as Hikaru's face was close to hers.

"Beautiful eyes," he whispered before lightly kissing her lips. He did not know why he kissed her, but his body just made him do it. Chris gasped in the kiss. She was not expecting that. Hikaru smirked and deepened the kiss in front of everyone. Tamaki was blushing and Kyoya was smirking. Mori had a small smirk on his face and Hunny was giggling. Kaoru just smirked and chuckled.

Chris reached a hand up and clenched Hikaru's shirt in her hand as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She had never kissed anyone like this and it felt nice. A small moan passed through her lips when Hikaru rubbed her side. Kaoru's chuckling got louder and she quickly opened her eyes and pulled away from the kiss.

Hikaru's breath and her breath were coming out in little gasps. Chris quickly grabbed her sunglasses and put them back on as she tried to calm down. The other hosts were either smirking or smiling at her and she felt very embarrassed. "Alright show's over folks," Chris said as she crossed her arms over her chest again. Hikaru chuckled and pulled her closer to him which caused her to gasp as her eyes widened.

"Hikaru," she said as she tried to squirm away, but there was no escaping. Hikaru rested his head on her shoulder and she sighed. "I just wanted a normal day of work and then a good swim, but it seems that that is not happening at all," Chris thought as she rested her head in her hands as Hikaru rested on her shoulder and he traced little designs on her hip again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Chris quickly jumped out of the limo when it stopped in front of the building with the pool. Chris smiled and breathed in the fresh air. "Freedom," she said as she hugged herself happily. A cough behind her made her calm down and look behind her. The hosts were giving her curious looks and she chuckled. "Um let's go swim," she said and started walking into the building quickly to hide her blush.

Tamaki chuckled as he winked at Hikaru. "Someone likes the photographer," Tamaki teased which caused Hikaru to throw a banana peel on the floor. This action ended up with Tamaki slipping on the banana peel and sliding off into the bushes lining the walkway. Hikaru chuckled as he walked into the building with the other hosts.

Chris walked up to the front desk of the gym and signed in her name and all of the hosts names. Hikaru walked up beside her as she started walking toward the pool area. "Um why did you kiss me?" Chris asked in a whisper as she walked beside Hikaru. Hikaru smirked and leaned over closer to her. "Why did you return it?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Chris frowned and walked away a little faster. "I don't know," she said as she walked over to a bench. She set down her stuff and started taking off her jacket. Tamaki walked into the pool room finally joining everyone else and he gasped when he saw Chris taking off her clothes. "No, do not show your body to these devils," Tamaki yelled dramatically as he pulled Chris's jacket back on her.

Chris was surprised and about fell from his actions, but she steadied herself. "Tamaki, if I'm going to go swimming than I have to take off my clothes so I can just be in my bathing suit," Chris said looking at the older guy in front of her. Tamaki pouted and shook his head. Chris sighed and nodded and made his hands let go of her jacket. "It's alright Tamaki," Chris said as she took off her jacket and slipped off her flip-flops.

Tamaki's face started turning red as Chris unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. Hikaru smirked as he started at Chris. Stares were all that Chris could feel and she looked up after putting her pants on the bench. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she stood before the hosts in just her bathing suit.

"Nice," Hikaru thought as he looked Chris up and down. Chris frowned before smirking. All of the hosts were standing pretty close to the pool in their clothes. Chris winked at them before running to the pool. She jumped high into the air and did a cannon ball into the water. A large splash rose from the water and hit the hosts.

Chris surfaced in the water and was laughing at the drenched hosts. Kyoya flicked the water off his glasses and gave the laughing Chris a slight glare. "You guys deserved it for staring at me like that," Chris said between her laughter. Kaoru and Hikaru gave her a playful glare before smirking at each other. They quickly took off their clothes, leaving themselves in their swim trunks, and they jumped in the pool close to Chris. Chris yelped in surprise and tried to swim away, but they grabbed her.

"No, let go," Chris yelled with a few laughs as she tried to get out of their hold on her. "Tickle attack," the twins yelled and started tickling Chris, which made her laughter echo around the whole pool room. The other hosts took off their clothes so they would only be in their swim trunks. Mori helped Hunny with his float before everyone got in.

"Guys, I can't breathe," Chris said between her laughter and trying to gasp for breath. The twins smirked as they kept tickling her. "Please, stop," Chris gasped out while squirming around in their hold as they assaulted her with tickles.

Kaoru finally quit but Hikaru did not. "I'll only stop if you do one thing," Hikaru said with a small smirk. Chris would probably do almost anything to be able to breathe normally again. "What?" Chris yelled out with a loud laugh.

Hikaru smirked and got close to her ear and whispered, "Go on a date with me tomorrow after school." Chris's eyes went wide in surprise. So many emotions flew through her at once, surprise, nervousness, excitement, happiness, cautiousness, and many more. Hikaru tickled her more and she clenched her hands onto his arms. "Alright, alright I'll go on a date with you tomorrow," Chris practically yelled as she tried to fight for breath.

Hikaru smiled a bit and stopped tickling Chris. "Good, make sure you wear something cute tomorrow," Hikaru said as Chris collapsed into his arms and chest out of breath. She panted as she fought to regain her normal breathing pattern. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist as he supported her against his body. Chris finally started breathing normally and she leaned back away from Hikaru's chest but she could not move too far away, because he still had his arms around her waist.

Chris gave him a small playful glare and he slowly moved his arms away from her waist. "You'll pay for that," she whispered meaning about the tickling. Hikaru started backing away and pointed at Kaoru. "He did it too," Hikaru said getting a little worried about the slightly evil look in Chris's night sky eyes.

"Attack," Chris yelled as she tackled Hikaru into the water. After dunking him in the water, she quickly swam after Kaoru and pushed him under the water a few times. "That will teach you two to tickle me like that," Chris yelled happily as she swam over to the pool ladder. She quickly climbed the ladder and walked over to the ladder leading to the high diving board.

"What are you doing Chris-chan?" Hunny yelled as the hosts stopped what they were doing and watched Chris climb to the tallest diving board there was, which was almost to the ceiling of the building. Chris smirked and waved at them as she reached the top. "I'm diving of course," Chris yelled happily. She loved diving. It was so exhilarating to dive off a high board and fly through the air to the water.

"That's suicide Chris," Hikaru yelled with panic in his eyes. "Just watch," Chris yelled as she stood at the end of the diving board. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and then opened her now focused eyes. She bounced on the end of the board until she was high in the air, then she bounced on the board again, but this time away from the board. She smiled down at the water as she arched her body down and did a few flips and twirls in the air before diving down gracefully into the water.

She surfaced without any harm to her body whatsoever and a large smile was on her face. "Wow," Hunny cheered and started clapping happily. Chris smiled and swam over to the shallow end with Hunny. She did a small bow before she was hugged by three people. She gasped at the sudden hug and looked around at the people hugging her.

The twins and Tamaki were holding on to her for dear life. "That was amazing Chris, but so scary," Tamaki wailed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked so scared but Hikaru looked amazed as well. "That was awesome," Hikaru whispered even though Chris could tell that he was looking at her body for any injuries.

Chris chuckled and pulled out of the hug. "Thank you, but you guys don't need to worry. I do that all the time, and I know what I'm doing so I'm not going to get myself hurt. Does anyone want to learn how to do it?" Chris said happily as she put her hands on her hips. Hunny went to raise his hand, but Mori pushed it back down. Hunny pouted and Chris chuckled.

"Fine, well I'm going to do it again," Chris said happily. She went to get out of the pool, but Hikaru and Tamaki hugged her so she could not move. "No," they yelled right in her ear. Chris was silent as a frown appeared on her face. "Ow," she yelled as loud as she could in their ears. They quickly let her go to hold their ears. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Chris asked as she rubbed her own ears. Tamaki and Hikaru nodded and pouted, which made Chris smile.

"You'll never stop me," Chris yelled happily. She smiled goofily. She was finally opening up a bit more around the hosts, and she loved it. "No," Hikaru and Tamaki yelled and they started chasing after her. Chris chuckled as she went to a smaller diving board and Tamaki and Hikaru ran off it by mistake while chasing her. They hadn't realized what they were doing. They screamed like little girls as they fell into the water. Chris laughed as she started swimming away from the now angry Hikaru and Tamaki.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Chris had been given a ride home in the limo and Hikaru had pulled her into a hug, which surprised her yet made her happy. She sighed happily as she walked into her apartment and jumped into the shower. Chris did all the normal things to get ready for and as she lied down to go to sleep in her bed she remembered something.

"I'm going on a date with Hikaru tomorrow and I have to look…cute," Chris said in shock. She was happy but the looking cute part might be a bit of a problem for her. Chris sighed as she lied in the bed. "I'll worry about it tomorrow morning," she thought as she set her alarm clock. She would be getting up two hours earlier to figure out what to wear. She had no fashion sense really so she would probably have to get her neighbor to help her or something.

The next morning, Chris woke up to her alarm clock going off. Chris was content to stay in bed, but then she remembered what she had to do today and she quickly jumped out of bed. "Help," Chris yelled as she banged on her neighbor's door. Her neighbor grumpily answered his door. He was the best dressed guy she knew, he was a cross-dresser, but Chris thought he was awesome.

"I need help Yuki-san, I have a date today and I have no clue how to look… cute," Chris said as she hugged Yuki. Yuki sighed and then smiled happily as he closed his apartment door and ran into Chris's apartment, while dragging her along. Yuki opened Chris's closet as Chris sat on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"I'll make you so sexy that this guy will not be able to keep his hands off you," Yuki said happily as he started looking through Chris's clothes. Chris's mouth dropped open and she threw the pillow at Yuki's head. "I said cute, not sexy," Chris yelled as the pillow hit Yuki.

Yuki touched his hand as he looked at Chris with a pout on his face. "Fine, cute it is," Yuki mumbled before going back to flipping through Chris's clothes. Chris sighed as she walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed out the tangles in her hair. She smiled when her messy bed hair finally calmed down to its normal look, just neater. She was tempted to pull it up, but it seems that Yuki had managed to hide all of her hair bows before she could get to them.

"Yuki, what did you do to my hair bows?" Chris asked annoyed as she took off her pajama top and put on her bra. Yuki chuckled and said, "You'll get them back this afternoon." Chris sighed and nodded. She slipped off her pajama bottoms and walked over to Yuki. She was use to being in just her underwear around Yuki. He was like a big sister to her, so it was not awkward for either of them to just be in their underwear around each other. They've even seen each other in the nude, on accident, but it was no big deal to either of them.

Yuki smiled and handed Chris a black halter top, some tight jeans that would fit her legs perfectly, and some cute black sandals that had a half inch heel. Chris sighed at the outfit. She thought it went well together, but she needed to put on her strapless bra now. Chris smiled and hugged Yuki as a thank you before ushering him out of her apartment.

Chris quickly changed into a strapless bra and then put on the outfit that Yuki had picked out. She surveyed herself in the mirror and she gave a small smile. The outfit complimented her body and it looked nice on her. "Yuki should be a wardrobe manager for people," Chris said as she brushed her hair one more time before grabbing her camera bag, apartment keys, and her cell-phone.

A text message was on her phone as she checked to see what time it was. "Can't wait till later," the message said and it was from Hikaru. Chris's heart jumped a little in excitement as she felt a little tickle of nervousness in her stomach. "So this is what people say butterflies in the stomach," she thought as she slipped her phone in her pocket and touched her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face. "I like it," she whispered as she grabbed her stuff and headed out of her apartment. She locked the door and waved good bye to Yuki before walking to Ouran High School.

She arrived a little ahead of time for the club to start, but that was alright by her. Chris walked into the third music room and saw that no one was there yet. She smiled and set down her camera bag and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes stung a little at the light today, but not too bad.

Chris sat down on one of the couches as she pulled her camera out of its bag. She turned it on and started looking at all the pictures in the memory. She chuckled as she looked at the first picture she ever took of the host club, which was of the twins clutching each other in fear. She smiled and chuckled. "I will remember that moment for the rest of my life," she thought as she started looking through the other pictures.

The host club truly amused her. She was enjoying this job more than the other jobs she has done. She had met some nice models to photograph for companies before, but it was nice to take pictures her age and close to her age. She was tired of male models and even sometimes female models that are in their twenties flirting with her. She was only there to take photos, not be hit on every break or during photo sessions.

Chris realized that she had stopped at one of the pictures of Hikaru. It was one from yesterday. Hikaru had a soft smile on his face as he looked off at something. Chris remembered that he had been looking at the other hosts. She smiled as she thought that Hikaru was happy here with his friends, even if he drove Tamaki crazy sometimes with the help of Kaoru.

Chris knew that Tamaki would not be able to truly be mad at the twins. Those two made his day interesting. Chris sighed softly as she wished that maybe she was truly becoming friends with the host club, and not just the nice photographer. A small tear slid down her cheek as she remembered how her old friends looked at her now. They glared at her in disgust. They looked at her as if they thought she thought was too good for them, but that was far from the truth.

Chris needed some friends in this life. She was not someone that could live without friends or someone to talk to every now and then. Besides the hosts, the only people she had been talking to recently were Yuki and the landlord of the apartment complex. Chris felt pretty lonely every time she was given those hateful looks when she would accidentally run into old friends.

She shook her head to stop those thoughts as she wiped at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. The sounds of two people walking into the third music room made her quickly wipe at her cheeks. "Chris," Kaoru said as he noticed Chris sitting on the couch before his brother did.

Chris got all the tears off her face and gave Hikaru and Kaoru a small smile. "Hi Hikaru, Kaoru," Chris said as the twins looked at her. "Are you alright Chris?" Hikaru asked as he saw the glossy wet look to Chris's eyes. Chris quickly nodded her head as Hikaru approached her. "I'm fine now that you are you here," Chris said before she could stop herself. Her heart had forced her to say it before her brain could stop it.

Chris gasped and covered her mouth as she stared up at the now smiling Hikaru. Hikaru sat down beside Chris and gently removed her hands from her mouth. "That's good to hear, I'm happy now that you are here," Hikaru whispered softly and Chris felt him entwine their hands together. She looked at their hands before looking up at Hikaru. She smiled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ah young love," Tamaki said dramatically as he entered the third music room with Kyoya. Chris gasped and went to move away, but Hikaru still held her hands so she could not move. Her blush was darker as she looked back at Hikaru. "I can't wait till after the club," Hikaru said.

"Why?" Chris asked in confusion. Her mind had gone blank as sensations ran through her as she gazed in Hikaru's eyes and felt his hands in hers. "Because it will be our first date and I want it to be special," Hikaru said with a small smirk before giving Chris a sweet kiss, and then he stood up and let go of her hands. He gave her a little wink as she sat there blushing as red as a tomato. She brought her fingertips to her lips gently before coughing and standing up.

The other hosts entered and she grabbed her camera. "Alright time to work," she said to clear her head. She had to get to work now, and she could think about Hikaru and her date later. Little shivers went through her as she thought the word date. "Work," she whispered as she shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Chris sighed as she took off her shoes. The sandals were not hurting her feet, but she was tired of walking with the little heel. She worked much better in flat shoes or in this case being barefoot. Chris placed her shoes out of the way by her camera bag as she walked around the room. She only had to take pictures of Haruhi and she would be done for the day. After that the club would be over and then she would have to go with Hikaru.

Her heart leapt in her chest at remembering the date she had later. She had never went on a date before and if she said that she was not nervous than she would be lying. She was terrified that she would make a complete fool of herself. Chris took a deep breath and thought, "Just be yourself and you'll be fine." Yuki had told her that as she was leaving the apartment. He truly was a good friend to Chris.

Haruhi smiled when she saw Chris walking over to her table. Chris took a few pictures of Haruhi and then sighed happily. "Finished," she mumbled as she looked at the pictures she took. Kyoya still had to look at them later, but this gave Chris about ten minutes to relax while the hosts finished with their last customers.

Chris smiled when she saw an empty couch. She quickly headed over to the couch and set her camera on the table beside her. She lied down on the couch and sighed happily as she closed her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head before resting them behind her head. She wiggled her toes before snuggling into the couch. The couch was actually pretty comfy, which Chris was not expecting.

Chris smiled again as she kept her eyes closed. It felt nice to be able to relax after work. She had taken more pictures today than any other day so far. Hunny and Tamaki were overjoyed at all the different poses they did, which some of them made Chris start laughing. She laughed more at Tamaki's poses than Hunny's.

Chris dozed off a bit while relaxing. All of the customers were now gone as the hosts stood up and stretched a bit. It got tiring sitting down for so long. Hikaru looked around and smirked when he saw Chris lying down. He started walking close to her couch as quietly as he could. Chris looked so peaceful in her sleep and a soft smile appeared on Hikaru's lips.

Chris was off in her own world so she did not hear or sense anyone approaching her. Hikaru smirked as he leaned over Chris and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Chris's eyes slowly fluttered open confused as she felt pressure on her lips; it was a nice pressure though. When she saw Hikaru above her with his eyes closed and his lips on hers, she blushed but returned the gentle kiss. Hikaru smirked when he felt pressure on his lips back and he ran a hand through Chris's hair.

Chris would have probably lied there forever kissing Hikaru if not for Kyoya's cough. "Shall we look at the pictures now?" Kyoya asked and Chris's eyes flew open. Hikaru scowled as he stood up and Chris sat up. "Yes," Chris said embarrassed. Hikaru was glaring at Kyoya, who had a small smirk on his face. Chris stood up and grabbed her camera. She saw a small frown appear on Hikaru's face. She quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm excited about our date," she whispered and a smile quickly appeared on Hikaru's face.

Chris smiled and walked over to Kyoya. Kyoya and she quickly looked through the pictures. Chris deleted a few but not too many. Kyoya once again handed her an envelope of money, which she put in her camera bag. Hunny gave her a hug after she had put away her camera. "Have fun tonight Chris-chan," Hunny said while hugging Chris. Chris smiled and hugged Hunny. "Thank you Hunny, I will," Chris said smiling at Hunny before giving a shy yet excited smile to Hikaru.

This was going to be her first date and she prayed that everything went well. The worst that could probably happen is if she fell and ripped her pants or something. Chris shook her head to rid herself of that thought. There was no need for such horrible and very embarrassing thoughts.

Chris shook her head a little bit as she grabbed her camera bag and put it on her shoulder. Hunny let her go and Hikaru walked over to her. A little tingle erupted in her stomach when she felt Hikaru gently entwine the fingers of their hands. "Ready to go?" he asked with a gentle yet excited smile. Chris smiled and nodded. "Bye everyone, see you tomorrow," Chris said.

Kaoru made kissing faces at his brother and Chris as they left, while everyone else just said good bye or waved. "The photographer is growing," Tamaki wailed as he hugged Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and said something which sent Tamaki into his little corner of gloom.

Chris and Hikaru walked outside and headed to a limo. It was silent between the two of them, but it was not awkward. It was a comfortable silence to both of them. It was sort of like a transition period from the crazy aura of the host club and to their personal time. Chris smiled at their entwined hands.

"So where are you taking me?" Chris asked curiously once they were seated in the limo. Hikaru sat beside her and smirked as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. Chris gave Hikaru a confused and apprehensive glance. "What is that for?" Chris asked as she leaned back and Hikaru leaned towards her. "It's to keep our destination a surprise," he said but Chris kept leaning away.

"Trust me," he whispered with a small smile and Chris saw that he had no malicious intentions towards her with the blindfold. "Alright," Chris said with a small smile and sigh as she leaned forward. Hikaru smiled and tied the blindfold around her head to cover her eyes. Hikaru ran his hands through Chris's hair and she sighed in delight at the feeling. If she was a cat then she would be purring happily as she felt Hikaru's hands lightly touch her neck and run down her back.

She gasped as he pulled her into his chest. She brought her hands up and rested them on his chest. She went to push away, but he soothed her by whispering that he would not do anything. "Just relax like this for a while until we reach our destination," Hikaru whispered as he rested his chin on her head. Chris sighed but rested her head and hands on Hikaru's chest. Hikaru reached up and entwined one of their hands together. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Hikaru," Chris whispered a little in shock. Since her eyes were closed, she was able to fully realize the feel of Hikaru's lips on her hand and the feeling of being against his chest. Hikaru smiled softly and put his hand plus her hand on his leg that was closest to Chris.

Chris was confused as to what her and Hikaru's relationship was, but she had a good feeling. No one would truly act this way unless they wanted a relationship with the other person. However Hikaru had not fully asked her out to be his girlfriend or anything yet and that this was just their first date, but Chris was happy with what was going on.

Hikaru leaned his head back on the seat behind him and smiled. "I'm asking her tonight," he thought with a smile as the limo drove to the nice restaurant that had a nice view of the night sky and lake through the window by the table that he had gotten reserved. "I hope she says yes," Hikaru thought as the limo drove to their destination. It was going to be about an hour drive, but it would be worth it.

The stars would be out by that time and Hikaru smiled down at the blindfolded Chris. "Just like her eyes," he thought as he brought up his other hand and rested it on her waist. Chris jumped slightly at the sudden contact on her waist, but then she relaxed. "So how much longer until we arrive wherever you are taking me?" Chris asked.

"Hmm about forty more minutes," Hikaru said and Chris's jaw dropped. She quickly pushed off of Hikaru's chest and looked at him, even though she could not see him or where his eyes were. She always looked at people's eyes when she talked. Hikaru chuckled and pulled her close to him in a hug. Chris yelped as she felt his lips by her ear. "We'll just pass the time by enjoying each other's company," Hikaru whispered in her ear and then gave her ear a little lick.

Chris jumped and would have jumped out of her seat if she was not wearing a seatbelt. Hikaru chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder and that meant she had to rest her head on his shoulder, because it was all she could lean on in this strange position. It was a strange position to her, because she had never been in this position before. Chris sighed and poked Hikaru's stomach, which made him jump and she chuckled. "Ah sweet revenge," she thought before Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hope forty minutes goes by faster than ever, because even though this is nice I'm not very cool with not being able to see," Chris thought as she felt Hikaru playing with her hair with one of his hands. She sighed and moved a bit to be comfier as she rested against Hikaru.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Chris smiled when she felt the limo stop for a long time. "Are we there?" she asked Hikaru. Hikaru frowned as he looked out the window looking at the restaurant. He did not want to let go of Chris at the moment, because he was enjoying the position they were in. However he sighed and said, "Yes we're here."

Chris unbuckled her seatbelt and sat back into her seat. "Can I take off my blindfold now?" she asked as she fiddled with her fingers. Hikaru pouted and then smirked. "I'll take it off for you," he said as he slowly pulled off the blindfold and when Chris opened her eyes he kissed her on the lips. Chris gasped in surprise before shyly kissing back.

Hikaru smiled in the kiss and held her hands as he gave her a light kiss on the lips again before pulling away. "Shall we go?" he asked and Chris nodded with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. Hikaru opened the door and got out. He grabbed Chris's hand and helped her out. She gasped when she saw the restaurant. She had heard about this restaurant from a few of the models and she had always wondered if it was as beautiful and as romantic as they said it was.

Her blush deepened as the thought of romance crossed through her head. She smiled at Hikaru as they walked inside. A man led them to the reserved table Hikaru had got and Chris gasped as she looked out the window. The night sky was beautiful tonight with the stars shining so brightly. The moon was full and luminous tonight. All of the stars and moon were reflecting in the lake's surface.

Chris sent a sweet smile to Hikaru as she said, "This is beautiful Hikaru, thank you for bringing me." Hikaru smiled and reached across the table and brushed back a strand of Chris's hair behind her ear. "You're welcome, I thought you would like it," he said.

Chris smiled and looked out the window once again. It was a lovely sight, the true beauty of nature under the night sky. She was itching to get her camera and take pictures outside, but she was not alone so she could not do such a thing. Anyways, she wanted to stay with Hikaru more than getting her camera.

Soon a waiter came and took their orders. Chris ordered something that sounded good and she said she would pay for her meal, but Hikaru denied her that. He said that he brought her here so he would pay for her meal and dessert if they ordered it. Chris felt weird having someone else pay for something for her, but it was sweet of him to do.

She smiled and they spoke of their favorite things and things they disliked to pass the time and get to know each other more while they waited on the food. Hikaru smiled as he made Chris laugh at a joke he had learned the other day. He liked her laugh. It was light yet sounded so happy.

When the food came, Chris's stomach let out a loud growl. "Oops," she said as she gave a sheepish smile and held her stomach. Hikaru laughed and his laugh caught the attention of some of the other customers, but he did not care. Chris smiled and then she laughed when Hikaru's stomach growled and it was his turn to give a sheepish smile.

The two of them started eating to silence their growling stomachs. Finally the other customers in the restaurant stopped staring at the two of them. However Chris heard an elderly couple compliment and coo at Hikaru and Chris being together. "Such a cute young couple," the elderly woman said while her husband smiled.

Hikaru and Chris blushed as they heard what the woman said. Chris shyly looked at Hikaru who was smiling at her with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. A phone ringing made both Chris and Hikaru jump in fright. Chris frowned as she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket. She saw that the caller id said Yuki and she sighed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to turn it off," Chris said. She let it quit ringing and then she opened her phone and turned it off.

"I'm hitting Yuki when I get home," Chris thought as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. Hikaru was happy that Chris had not answered the phone and that she had now turned it off. "Who was it?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know who to hit whenever this was over. "Just my neighbor," Chris said with a sigh before smiling at Hikaru.

"He was probably just going to tease me about being on my first date," Chris said with a small laugh. Hikaru was shocked as he said, "This is your first date." Chris's cheeks turned red and she nodded. "Um yes this is my first date, ever," Chris said with a nervous laugh as she looked at her plate of food. Hikaru smiled and tipped her chin with one of his hands so Chris would be looking up at him.

"I'm happy that your first date is with me, are you having fun so far?" Hikaru asked with a gentle smile. Chris smiled back and said, "I'm having a wonderful time Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and then poked her nose, which made Chris look at him weird as he started laughing. "Good," he said between laughs and then Chris shook her head before laughing as well.

"Silly," she muttered as she reached over and poked his nose back. It was now Hikaru's turn to give her a weird look before chuckling. The waiter soon returned and took away their empty plates. He asked if Chris and Hikaru wanted dessert, and they declined. "I couldn't eat another bite," Chris said as she poked her stomach and Hikaru chuckled.

Hikaru paid for the food and then stood up and held out his hand to Chris. "I have another little surprise set up," he said as Chris took his hand and stood up. She gave him a curious look but he just gave her a look that said she would just have to wait and find out what the surprise is.

Hikaru smiled and led her outside by the hand. He led her close to the lake and Chris gasped when she saw a row boat. The boat had jasmine flowers around the edges and she thought it was beautiful. Chris hugged Hikaru tightly as she smiled happily. "Knew she'd like it," he thought as he returned the hug. Hikaru helped Chris into the boat after he had gotten in. He untied it from the post it was tied to and then he started rowing to the center of the lake so they would be underneath the moon and stars perfectly.

"This is beautiful Hikaru," Chris said as she gazed at the beauty of the lake and stars and moon around her. The jasmine gave the air around them a nice smell and she breathed it in deeply. She wanted to remember everything about this date forever.

Hikaru smiled and put up the oars of the boat. He sat closer to Chris and caressed her cheek with one of his hands. Chris leaned into the touch as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. The butterflies appeared in her stomach as she felt herself lean into his caress.

"So are you," he whispered and Chris gasped. She shook her head in protest, but when she saw his serious look she knew that he was not jesting with her. Chris smiled shyly and said, "Thank you handsome." A small laugh escaped her lips and Hikaru chuckled a bit too before he went silent. He caressed Chris's cheek again and brought his face close to hers. Chris slowly closed her eyes as their lips gently touched.

Hikaru smiled in the kiss before closing his own eyes. He placed one of his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him as he put his other hand gently on the back of her head. Chris shyly placed her hands around his neck as she was scooted closer to him. She gasped when their legs accidentally hit each other. Hikaru took her gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, which he happily did.

Chris returned the kiss as she felt the butterflies in her stomach grow stronger. She truly wished that the butterflies would calm down because they were making her breath leave her quicker as she kissed Hikaru.

Hikaru pulled away after a little while and opened his eyes. Chris's eyes were also open as she stared at Hikaru while regaining her normal breathing. "Chris, will you be my girlfriend?" Hikaru asked in a gentle and hopeful voice. He knew his heart would break apart if she said no. Chris's eyes widened before turning into a gentle look. She pulled Hikaru into a sweet kiss before whispering, "Yes."

Hikaru smiled and pulled her into a hug and another sweet kiss. Both he and Chris were happy. A part of their hearts that had been so empty was finally being filled, and it was the best feeling in the world. "Thank you," Hikaru whispered as he hugged his new girlfriend, Chris to his chest. Chris smiled and snuggled into his arms.

The stars and moon shone brighter on the two of them in the small boat. The flowers released their scent more and twirled around the new couple. The crickets at the edges of the lake started singing a slow and sweet melody as Hikaru held Chris. Everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

The next day, Chris woke up with a bright smile on her face. Last night had felt like she was in a dream, but it was real. She looked around her apartment and smiled as she still felt her lips tingling like flames were tickling them as she remembered Hikaru's good night kiss.

Chris sighed and hugged her pillow. "I have a boyfriend for once in my life," Chris thought with a happy and uncharacteristic giggle. Chris covered her mouth and then looked at her alarm clock. She yelled in fright when she saw that she had only thirty minutes to get ready and get to the school.

Chris jumped out of bed and stripped out of pajamas, which she flung anywhere in her room. She quickly put on some pants, flip-flops, and a tank-top. She ran her hands through her hair as she grabbed her camera bag, her cell-phone, and her apartment keys. Yuki tried to grab her to question her about last night, but she twirled out of the way and took off running as fast as she could. Yuki's groan and whine of complaint was heard from behind her but she kept going.

She knew she would not hear the end of it from Yuki when she got home, but she could deal with that. She just knew that she did not need to miss work; anyways she wanted to see Hikaru. Chris ran down the street and then across it, which earned her a few car horns being blown at her. She sighed and ran faster as she headed to the school while running down the sidewalk.

A scream erupted from her mouth when her cell-phone started ringing. Chris pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket while running. Hikaru's number flashed on the screen as she flipped the phone open. "Hello," she said while running into the school gates.

"Hey Chris, where are you? I thought I might get to see you early," Hikaru said sounding glad to hear from her yet sad to not have her there in his arms. "I'm sorry but I woke up a little later. I forgot to set my alarm clock, but I'm running into the school building now, so I'll be there soon. Is Kyoya there glaring at his watch yet?" she said as she started running up the stairs.

She almost tripped and fell on her face while running up the stairs, but she caught herself with the railing. She groaned as she pushed herself back up and started running again. Hikaru looked around the third music room and in fact he did see Kyoya glaring at his watch. "Yes he's glaring at it," Hikaru said and Chris sighed as she willed her legs to move faster.

"Well I'm almost there, so don't have him get his underwear in a bunch, well that is if he wears underwear or not," Chris said which caused Hikaru to laugh. "So you wonder about Kyoya wearing underwear and not me?" Hikaru asked in a mock hurt voice. Chris shook her head as she slid into the third music room. She closed her phone and hugged Hikaru. "Of course I don't wonder about Kyoya in his underwear, and I might just be imagining you without said article of clothing," Chris whispered slyly before pulling away from Hikaru.

Hikaru's face turned red before clearing his throat and reaching out for Chris's hand in a gentlemanly bow. Chris laughed and placed her hand in his. Hikaru stood up and then spun her into his chest. Chris gasped and Hikaru took that as an opening to give her a deep kiss. "Mmmph," Chris said as she tried to speak, but the kiss was keeping her from actually making any words make sense.

Kyoya glanced at the kissing couple and said, "Chris I'm happy that you and Hikaru are finally official, however the customers will be arriving soon and you do have pictures to take." Chris pressed on Hikaru's chest and pulled her head away from some air. She felt like she would crash to the floor if Hikaru was not hugging her close to him.

"I understand," Chris said as she looked at Kyoya with a nod of affirmation in return from him. Hikaru pouted that their kiss was finished, so he decided to do something to get a new reaction out of Chris. He smirked and bent his head down in the crevice of her neck between her head and her shoulder. He licked her neck lightly and then nipped it.

Chris jumped in his arms in fright as a small sound of pleasure escaped her lips. She backed out of his arms and touched her neck as she covered her mouth with her other hand. A blush bright enough to challenge the sun was on her cheeks. "Did I really just make that sound?" she thought embarrassed as she gazed at her smirking boyfriend. Hikaru was very pleased with himself for getting Chris to elicit such a sound.

Chris went to say something to Hikaru about not doing that again, but she was speechless as she pointed at him with a flustered look on her face. Chris sighed when the customers started coming in. She shook her head and just gave Hikaru a playful smile. "I'll get you back," she whispered as she walked past him and their shoulders brushed against each other.

Chris got her camera ready and said her hellos to the hosts before commencing in the picture taking. It was a little weird seeing Hikaru flirt with the customers and also his brother as she walked around taking pictures. The brotherly love act never bothered her, in fact it actually made her blush a bit as she saw how gentle Hikaru was holding Kaoru. "I wonder if he'll ever hold me that gentle that way," she thought with a small blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Chris-chan? Are you sick?" Hunny asked when he saw her red expression. Chris blinked her eyes and shook her head trying to dispel the blush. "I'm fine, just thinking about something," Chris answered praying that Hunny would not pry as to what she was thinking about. "Which is too embarrassing to say," she thought as she stretched her arms above her head.

Hunny gave her a sly smile, which she did not realize he was capable of and then Hunny recaptured his cute smile. "Alright Chris-chan, well I'm happy that you are Hika-chan are a couple now," Hunny said and Chris smiled. "Thanks, I'm happy too," Chris said as she ruffled Hunny's hair. Hunny laughed and jumped on Chris, which made her fall backwards and land on her back with Hunny lying on top of her while hugging her waist.

Chris was silent for a moment as she stared at Hunny in shock before she cracked up laughing. "Oh no, Hunny broke the photographer," Tamaki said dramatically as the customers were leaving. Hikaru was quickly standing beside Chris and Hunny. Hunny sat on Chris's stomach and looked down at her. It was hard for Chris to laugh with someone on her stomach, but she still managed to release her merriment out loud.

"I'm not broke, silly. I just wasn't expecting to get a tackle hug to the floor. Can someone help me up?" she asked while wiping away the tears of joy that were at the corners of her eyes. Hunny chuckled as he jumped off of Chris's stomach. Hikaru bent over and helped her up. Chris smiled when she saw a couch right behind Hikaru.

"Hmm thank you. I shall repay you with a … tackle hug," Chris said and yelled the last two words as she tackled Hikaru with a hug. The two of them fell back on the couch with Hikaru underneath Chris. Chris smiled down at Hikaru, who had a surprised look on his face. "Told you I'd get you back some way," she said as she started to get up.

Hikaru quickly lost his shocked look and pulled her back down onto him. Chris gasped as their positions were flipped and she was the one on the bottom, while Hikaru stared down at her with a smirk on his face and his eyes glistened with glee and excitement.

"No you devil, do not defile Chris," Tamaki yelled as he grabbed Hikaru and pulled him off of Chris. Chris laughed and shook her head at the struggling Hikaru in Tamaki's arms. "I'm not going to defile my girlfriend, I was only going to kiss her," Hikaru shouted aggravated at Tamaki. Tamaki gasped and dropped Hikaru. "You two are a couple now?" he asked in shock and everyone in the room nodded. Everyone knew except Tamaki, which saddened Tamaki and made him cower in his dark corner.

Chris sighed and so did Haruhi. The two of them quickly tried to brighten Tamaki back to his normal self. Hikaru and his brother just laughed that Tamaki did not know about Hikaru and Chris being together. "Silly Tono," they said as they leaned on each other's shoulders while laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christina.

Story start

Hikaru and Chris have now been going out for a week and everything has been a blast. They've cherished all the times they could see or talk to each other, and Chris was sad that she would no longer have to take photos of the host club today. Hikaru and Kaoru said that they had a surprise for her, and this surprise is at their house.

Chris gave those two confused glances as she got in their limo and it started off to the Hitachiin household. "Why are we going to your house?" Chris asked Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins winked at each other and refused to answer her. The only answer they would say was that it is a surprise.

Chris sighed and Hikaru grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on top of the hand with his thumb. Chris smiled at him and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, you're going to like this," Hikaru whispered as he wrapped an arm around Chris's waist and pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Chris thought while resting on Hikaru's shoulder. Kaoru looked at the couple and smiled softly. He felt a little lonely now that his brother had found someone to love, but he was happy for his brother. Kaoru hoped that soon he too would find someone to care for. Hikaru smiled at his brother and Kaoru knew that his brother would never leave him.

The ride was fairly quiet except for random pieces of conversation and Chris asking what the surprise was a few more times to try and see if Kaoru or Hikaru would let it slip. Kaoru sighed and put a hand over Chris's mouth. "Stop asking," he said as Chris gave Hikaru and Kaoru a look.

She sighed and Kaoru thought she was going to lick him or something, but she did something with a bit more effect. Chris pulled Kaoru's hand away from her mouth a bit and then bit down on it. She did not bite him hard, just enough to get the point across that you do not put your hand over her mouth for any reason.

Kaoru yelped and held his hand close to his chest as Chris chuckled. "Let that serve as a lesson," Chris said smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Hikaru looked at his brother and then at Chris surprised before he cracked up laughing. "She bit me," Kaoru said with a pout before winking to his brother.

Chris was not expecting anything to happen to her, but she was dreadfully wrong. Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of her arms and brought it close to their mouths. They each bit down, but not too hard, and she yelped. Kaoru laughed and released her hand immediately, but Hikaru gave her hand a little kiss where he bit it before putting his hand in hers.

Chris looked at them dumbfounded before rolling her eyes. "Meanies," she said like a little kid with a pout, which caused the twins to chuckle. Chris smiled and laughed a little bit herself as the limo parked. Hikaru and Kaoru got out first, and Hikaru held out a hand to help Chris, which she took as she stepped out of the limo. She gasped when she saw the house before her. It was beautiful. Flower gardens were everywhere with beautiful fountains in some parts of the gardens.

"Come on," Kaoru said as he stood in the now open front doorway of the house. Hikaru smiled and held Chris's hand as they walked to the door. They stepped inside and followed Kaoru into a room. A beautiful woman that looked like the twins was sitting in a chair at a table. The woman smiled as her sons and Chris entered the room and she stood up.

Chris gasped when she recognized the woman before her to be the great fashion designer and the twins' mother. Chris bowed in respect and the twins' mother chuckled. Hikaru made Chris stand back up properly and they all sat down at the table with their mother. Chris was confused, nervous, yet very happy to be seated before her boyfriend's mother and a famous fashion designer.

"Such a beautiful young woman, I'm very pleased to meet you Chris, my sons have told me so much about you," the twins' mother said politely. Chris smiled shyly and said, "It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin and thank you. Hopefully these two did not tell you anything bad about me." The twins' mother laughed and smiled at Chris as Hikaru and Kaoru poked her.

"Mom, tell her about the surprise," Kaoru said getting bored. Mrs. Hitachiin nodded and smiled at Chris. "Well I would love to have you as one of my models, but my boys here have told me you are an amazing photographer. I've wanted a new photographer for my company and I was wondering if you would take the job," Mrs. Hitachiin said with a happy smile.

Chris's jaw dropped before she quickly closed it. She could not believe that Mrs. Hitachiin was asking her to be a photographer for her. This means that she would not have to jump from job to job to support herself, and she could feel a sense of stability in her life. A few tears of joy slipped out of her eyes as she said, "I would love to work for you Mrs. Hitachiin. I'll do my best and take the most amazing pictures for you."

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled and stood up and hugged Chris before making Kaoru stand up as well. "Oh by the way, you and my son look so cute together. I approve of this relationship. Now then, come Kaoru, we must get to work," Mrs. Hitachiin said before dragging Kaoru out of the room. Hikaru and Chris were silent for a moment as a bright red blush appeared on their cheeks.

Chris smiled and hugged Hikaru after she got over her shock. "Thank you so much," she said as Hikaru hugged her back. Hikaru smiled happy that Chris accepted the job and that his mother was fine with them being together. Hikaru smirked and pulled Chris into a deep kiss which caught her off guard, but she quickly returned the kiss.

Hikaru pulled back from the kiss with a soft and caring look in his eyes, which captivated Chris. She truly wished she had her camera to capture the moment forever, but she had a feeling that she would see this look again and again. "I love you," Hikaru whispered softly before giving Chris a sweet and soft kiss on the lips. Chris gasped before she felt a few more tears slide down her cheeks. Hikaru gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, and she kissed his thumb when it touched her lips.

"I love you too," Chris whispered happily and truly meaning her words. Her whole heart felt complete and full. She had never had this feeling in her whole life. Her heart had always felt like it was missing something. She always tried to fill that hole by taking pictures of other people being happy, but now she was happy herself. She smiled when she saw Hikaru's eyes widened before going back to the loving and caring look. Hikaru smiled and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

A camera flash went off as they kissed. Mrs. Hitachiin and Kaoru gave each other a silent high five as they smiled at the loving couple. "So sweet," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she hugged her son. Kaoru smiled happily for his brother and his friend. Hikaru and Chris chuckled after the kiss when they saw a tearful Mrs. Hitachiin and a smiling Kaoru. Hikaru grabbed Chris's hand and looked into her eyes. Chris knew that this was where she belonged and she was happy.

Life never seemed sweeter.

Months later…

Chris and Hikaru are still going strong in their relationship and they could not be any happier. Chris still visits the host club every now and then when she is not at work, and she has moved out of her apartment. She now lives at the Hitachiin household. No, she does not live in the same bedroom as Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru still share the same bed, while Chris has her own room to herself, that way she can have her privacy.

Working with Mrs. Hitachiin is a blast and never boring. Chris has even had to model once or twice, but she did not mind doing it. She loves working with Mrs. Hitachiin. Mrs. Hitachiin treats her and cares for her like a daughter, and it's a nice feeling for Chris.

"Chris," Hikaru yelled through the house as Chris sat in her bedroom. "In here," Chris yelled as she looked at the photo memory on her camera from the last photo shoot she did. Hikaru smiled as he entered Chris's bedroom. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you," he said happily as he cherished the feeling of her in his arms. Chris smiled and placed a kiss on Hikaru's hand. "I love you more," Chris said which made both of them laugh a little bit.

Chris smiled as she flipped through her photos and showed Hikaru the first picture she took of him and his brother. "It all started with a picture, and I'm glad it did," she said as he looked at the picture of him and his brother hugging each other while looking petrified. "I'm glad it did too," he said and pulled her into another kiss.

A picture has many meanings in this life, has many feelings in it, and can lead you anywhere. Sometimes, the greatest things start or end with a picture.

The End


End file.
